


Logan Henderson The Sparkly Drag Queen

by GlitterGirl



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Drag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea. I just saw the episode and this happened.</p><p>Sorry it's really short. More of a drabble than anything really. lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan Henderson The Sparkly Drag Queen

“LOGAN!” James yelled from his room in the apartment.  
“Uh… what?”  
“You know that maths thingy you wanted to go to but it was only for girls…”  
“Yeah. What about it?” Logan said suspiciously.  
“Well… I found a way to get you in.” James said. He sounded really thrilled and excited and possibly slightly high. In other words he sounded just like James normally did when he had an idea, deranged. Logan was instantly suspicious but James was poking his head out the door and he had that irrisistable grin plastered onto his face. “c’mon Logi-bear!”  
“Coming.”  
As Logan stepped into the room he instantly regretted it. James was insane, as he took it upon himself to point out.  
“JAMES MASLOW!!!! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!! The make-up… yes, fine. Heels… okay. I can cope with that. A wig, a dress and body glitter… NO JAMES, JUST NO!!! I’m a FUCKING MAN, not a Barbie doll!”  
“Yes. I know but you’re also androgynous and I am a fucking genius!” James said looking slightly abashed by Logan’s onslaught of criticism but still smiling. “Now change before I call Carlos!” James demanded before going outside to give Logan some privacy and locking the door behind him so Logan couldn’t escape.  
Half an hour later and Logan was done. Kendall came in smiling as his boyfriend stood before him dressed in drag and sparking all over. Kendall thought he looked like a god. Or given the situation - a goddess.  
“Oh my god Logan!” Kendall said quietly.  
“No. Sorry boys. I know what you’re thinking and there’ll be plenty of time for that later. JUST NOT NOW! I don’t want you ruining my masterpiece. Kendall out before Logan tries to fuck you or you try to fuck him. Logan… SHIT! YOU NEED TO GO NOW OR YOU’LL BE LATE! Oh and deal with ‘that’ on the way will you or they’ll know you aren’t a girl.” James said shooing them both out the room.


End file.
